


Illicit Affairs

by AnOldCardigan



Series: Love Songs - a collection [1]
Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, F/M, Fluff, Smut (tads), angst (a little bit)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27847962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnOldCardigan/pseuds/AnOldCardigan
Summary: Based on 'illicit affairs' by the incredible Taylor SwiftAnother 'Friends with Benefits' kind of situation cause I can't help myself
Relationships: JJ (Outer Banks)/Reader
Series: Love Songs - a collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191308
Kudos: 8





	Illicit Affairs

> **_Make sure nobody sees you leave_ **
> 
> **_Hood over your head, keep your eyes down_ **
> 
> **_Tell your friends you’re out for a run_ **
> 
> **_You’ll be flushed when you return_ **
> 
>   
>    
> 

JJ came back from his supposed ‘run’. He came back, cheeks red, smirk on his face, bouncing a little bit. He opened the door of the Chateau and was surprised to find that his pogue friends were back from their trip to the marsh. 

“Hey guys!” he said, the surprise clear in his voice. “What’s… what’s up? You’re a little early, aren’t you?”

John B smiled. “Well, no, we decided to wait for you. You know where Y/N is?” he asked, a little cheeky smile playing in his lips.

He flushed. “Ahh… no. Actually I don’t”

“That’s weird, you’re always attached to her hip” Kie said, preparing the sandwiches for the trip. 

“She told us she was going to this thing with her mom in the morning and then she’d come back,” JJ said. 

Pope, Kie and John B looked at each other.

“That’s weird, she didn’t tell us anything,” John B said.

“Really?” JJ asked, taking out his jacket. “Guess I forgot to tell you, guys” he said nonchalantly. 

Pope looked at his neck with attention. “What’s… on your neck” he said pointing at his.

He looked down, and widened his eyes, realizing what it was. “Oh, uh, I… fell” he laughed. “There was this stupid ramp that I wanted to jump, and I missed it, and-”

“You fell on Y/N’s lips, right?” Pope asked.

The two other pogues laughed. 

His eyes widened. “What?”

“We know you guys are macking on each other” Kie said.

“No we’re not!” JJ exclaimed. 

John B sighed. “JJ, we don’t care if you two are macking on each other-”

“Who’s macking on who?” you suddenly said, appearing at the front door of the Chateau. 

The four pogues turned to look at you. JJ shook his head at the three, like begging them to not tell her.

“You and JJ” Pope said, unable to resist telling you.

You exploded laughing. “Me and him?” you said between fake laughs. “Are you crazy? I’d rather mack on Topper” you said. 

“Okay, that’s gross” Kie said.

The five of you went to the HMS Pogue, but you remembered you left your phone on the kitchen counter. You excused yourself and went to grab it. As soon as you reached the kitchen, you took it and shoved it down your bag. A pair of lips started doing a pattern on your neck, and it felt deliciously good.

“J-” you whispered.

“You broke one of the rules, baby” he said huskily against your neck.

You bit your lip to contain your moan. “Which-which one?” 

“The  _ no marks _ rule” he said. You contained laughing. “You think it’s funny?” 

“No, I just think it’s funny how these three are thinking we’re macking on each other” you said.

He laughed against your neck. “Well, we are”

“Yes, we are but they’ll never find out” you promised.

He was kind of sad you said that. He was tired of pretending he didn’t love the idea of sharing to the world that you were together. 

“Oh” he said, retreating. “I’ll-I’ll see you in the boat, ‘kay?”

You nodded, sensing the change of mood. “Something’s wrong?” you asked.

“No, no, nothing” he said faking a smile.

You sat at the HMS Pogue thinking about this whole situation you got yourself into with JJ. It started when you were introduced to the group, you were Kie’s work partner and she loved you in the very first moment. That was 8 months ago. The first time he saw you, he thought you were by far, the most beautiful human to ever exist. He couldn’t believe his eyes. And he got to know you and he found himself amazed by how kind and wonderful you were. A month ago, the pogues were playing this  _ truth and dare  _ game, and one of the questions for JJ was  _ would you rather sleep with Kie or Y/N? _ Of couse, his answer was you.

The glances you two shared said everything words couldn’t. And that’s how your  _ clandestine meetings _ had started.

  
  


> **_And that’s the thing about illicit affairs_ **
> 
> **_And clandestine meetings and longing stares_ **
> 
> **_It’s born from just one single glance_ **

  
  


John B shook you out of your thoughts when he offered you a beer. You gladly accepted, opening it and taking a sip, the cold liquid easing your thoughts a little. JJ stood on the other side of the boat looking at you like a lost puppy.

He really couldn’t get what you said an hour before.  _ “They’ll never find out” _ were you ashamed of him that you didn’t want anyone to know? He made himself a mentally note to ask you what you meant about what you said. Then he just blinked several times. Why was he so preoccupied about this? You and him were… just friends? Yeah, no, the  _ just friends _ term was very far from you two, but you weren’t lovers. That was a line that was far away from you two. Or was it? It was too complicated. 

_ I really care about her… fuck, I love her- wait, love her? _ He thought, panicking. He realized he did love you after all. You left him with a mess in his head, like a goddamn fool, waiting for you to realize you loved him too. 

JJ let a sigh leave his lips and dove into the water.

  
  
  
  


They came back from the marsh and they settled down in the Chateau once more. As the night fell, everyone was slowly leaving. 

“Hey, guys, I’m leaving to help my dad close down the Wreck, see you later” Kie said.

Then Pope, “Well, my dad will kill me if I’m not home by 7, love ya”

Later John B “Hey, you two-” he said to you and JJ “I’m leaving on that date with Sarah, okay? Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do”

John B left you alone, so you decided to take advantage of the time alone. “Hey handsome” you said, sitting yourself in your lap.

He really tried to resist your charms, but he was, as always, a helpless fool when it came to you. So you two were soon found in the guest room, where JJ always slept in, naked, limbs tangled with each other, panting.

“That was amazing” you giggled, wiping the sweat off your chest.

“Yeah” he trailed off.

Your brows furrowed. “Did- did I do something wrong?” you asked.

He sat up all of a sudden, a huff leaving his lips. “Yeah, actually. I need to tell you something that bothered me today ” 

“Okay, what is it?” you asked, sitting up, bringing up a sheet to cover your body.

“I’m sick and tired of hiding our relationship like this, it seems like you’re ashamed of me, or something. Like, I’m tired of pretending I’m not crazy about you, that I you want to be mine, and- God look at this idiotic fool that you made me. I love you, Y/N and if you can’t deal with people knowing about us… ”then, this is over. I can’t do it” he said. 

  
  


**_Don’t call me ‘kid’, don’t call me ‘baby’_ **

**_Look at this idiotic fool that you made me_ **

**_You taught me a secret language I can’t speak with anyone else_ **

  
  


You sat there shocked. He loved  _ you _ ? You couldn’t contain the tears, how could he think that? You were definitely not ashamed of him. 

You flung a leg to straddle his lap, grabbing his face in his hands, to have a good look at his face. You kissed him and pulled away, the love clear in your eyes.

“JJ, I… I said those things because I was sure you didn’t do relationships. That’s what you said at the very beginning of our…  _ illicit affairs”  _ you said, with a laugh. “I want you to know that I love you. Like I’ve never ever loved anyone before, I want everything with you, the good, the bad, everything. I was just so scared that I was the only one with feelings here, so I tried to deny them” you said quietly.

He let out a huff, and kissed you. “No more hiding things from each other now, okay? We’re together now and I don’t want our insecurities to overshadow our relationship” he said.

You giggled making his eyebrows furrow.

“What?”

“Nothing, it’s just I gotta get used to you calling our… thing, a relationship” you said with a smile. “God, can I call you mine?” you asked.

“Yes, all yours” he said with a smile. 

You smiled and caressed his defined jaw with your fingertips. “Can I call you mine, too, then?””

You nodded, kissing the life out of him. “Yes, all yours”

**_And you know damn well_ **

**_For you I would ruin myself_ **

**_A million little times_ **

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for all the love you showed to my first imagine: “Delicate” 🥺🥺😍😍


End file.
